Anomalies
by Blinkandyoullmissit
Summary: Anomalies aren't just gateways to the past. There are anomalies amongst humans as well. Cutter, Claudia, Stephen, Connor and Abby are all anomalies in comparison to the rest of the human race in their own ways. But sometimes, these anomalies can affect and change their lives... forever. TRIGGER WARNING: DEPRESSION, SELF-HARM, ABUSE, STARVATION
1. Chapter 1

_**Basically, in terms of continuity, Claudia Brown still exists and Jenny + Oliver Leek don't, but it have gone on like it actually did - the government decided to move them from the Home Office to the Anomaly Research Centre. Lester and Claudia, obviously, went with them. In this story, they all have certain issues, as described above, which will be the focus of the story. IT MAY BE TRIGGERING, SO PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT COULD BE A POSSIBLE TRIGGER FOR YOU! PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own.**_

* * *

The ARC/Home office was known for being full of quirky people. But generally, it is assumed the quirks are safe... enough, anyway.

No-one sees the dark side unless they are looking for it.

What many have seen of the members of the ARC team could all be changed if you knew their darkest secrets. What might be perceived as normal could very possibly be a horrible habit that will eventually consume someone whole, swallow and digest them until their minds and souls are torn into pieces.

* * *

Generally, at such a young age, no-one would possess the level of intelligence (though it may be argued lack of) that Connor Temple owned. When he had been in his teens, he hadn't many friends to speak of. He had, sadly, been bullied for his nerdism. As far as he was concerned, it was the past, to be left behind and forgotten.

Then again, the past has a strange habit of coming back these days.

Connor had had a vague idea, when he was around 8 years old, he was different. His parents still loved him, despite how his character was different to the average child of his age and gender. It was revealed to him that he had aspergers syndrome, a high-functioning form of autism, around when he turned 10.

He took it with a pinch of salt, and went on with his life, never really taking on board the effect it may have on people's outward view of himself. He didn't really tell anyone either - he might've been judged, or, even worse, taken off Cutter's team. Have his dreams shattered into fragmented pieces of glass.

Connor Temple had Aspergers Syndrome. Connor Temple worked at his dream. Connor Temple was just fine.

* * *

Abigail Maitland, along with her brother Jack Maitland, hadn't had the 'best' upbringing - to put it lightly.

But that certainly didn't make her who she was today - though there was no thanks to her despicable parents, who-

It needn't be discussed. Abby Maitland was tough. Her experiences only made her tougher, a stronger nut to crack.

Connor Temple was going to have some work on his hands, if he ever mans up enough to make a move on his obvious feelings.

After a rough, abusive upbringing, Abby had lost trust in people. It was almost worrying, how little faith she had on anyone (or anything) to do stuff in her place. It meant that she became a very out-and-about, active citizen - nearly everything she did, she did herself.

At first, this may seem harmless - doing your own shopping is normal - but it could, and very likely would become more outrageous and, frankly, dangerous, if she continued down the path she was following.

As good as she may think herself at it, it's a wiser idea to leave getting someone out of a burning building to those trained specifically for that circumstance - aka Firemen. Not that this event had occurred yet, but it was a very useful example of the more extremes it could come to.

Abigail Maitland had severe trust issues. Abigail Maitland was, in general, happy with her job - she could work with animals, her one life constant, who were so much simpler and easier to understand than humans. Abigail Maitland thought she was just fine.

* * *

Stephen Hart could be despicable. No-one knew that better than the man himself. Cutter had never quite forgiven him for cheating on his wife, but he wasn't mad at him about it anymore.

Life is far too short to dwell on such things.

Stephen was a strong person - sometimes perhaps too strong. No-one knew how angry he got. For instance, after Helen betrayed the secrecy of their affair, well...

His mother came over a few weeks later, on an annual trip, and was shocked to find the (tacky, old, soon-to-be-repaired) windows cracked, and she had known they had been in a still-tacky but much better state upon her last visit.

The cracks looked new.

She had suspicions, but it was suspected just to be 'an accident' where he tripped and stuff went flying and windows smashed...

Not the most original cover up, but no-one would dare question it.

As far as Stephen was concerned, it was a good way to vent out his anger, especially considering all the 'writing out your problems, have a chat' wouldn't really be the most convenient. Thinking about it, it probably wouldn't be possible to 'have a chat' as everyone he could possibly explain his screwed-up situation to was already involved and against him - and for a good reason. He couldn't exactly tell anyone - the ARC was a private business, no-one could really know about his life, and he sure as hell wasn't going to find the ARC consultant (if one existed, which probably did)!

The annoying thing was that when Stephen got mad, he got REALLY mad. Obviously, he had calmed down over the years, though he still had scars that would never fade from teenage years past gone.

But no-one really knew anything about Stephen. So when he got mad, no-one would know about it.

And Stephen was just fine with that.

* * *

Nick Cutter spent 8 years of his life in deep depression. Sure, he did his job, paid the bills, generally kept eating, though there were days when he couldn't face even the prospect of food. But he got over his dead wife eventually. Grew out of the depression that had controlled his life previously. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. He was ready to move on.

One thought, though, hadn't wormed it's way out of his head.

Wouldn't it be a lot easier if he didn't even exist to see these problems anymore? What if he just... died away?

What if he just... died?

Out of depression, it was a lot easier to suppress these thoughts. He had something, someone-s to live for. Even if it wasn't Helen anymore. But in his darkest moments, thoughts like these reared their ugly head.

The chemist wasn't too far from the university. There were buildings, high risers that loomed menacingly over your head, glaring down as you stared hopelessly up into their immense height.

It was over a year after Helen had shown her face again. Cutter was pretty sure he didn't love her anymore. 'Mrs Cutter' and 'Helen Cutter' were two different people in his eyes - the former his love, his wife for goodness sake. But the latter made Nick almost ashamed, now, to be associated with. Helen Cutter was mad - and not in a good way. She was utterly delusional, and twisted. Attempting to find the former's glory in the latter had proved fruitless.

To put it frankly, Helen was insane and probably wanted to kill everyone and ruin everything the ARC stood for.

He had others to live for. Though he was still angry at his actions, he had his best-friend, Stephen. Connor, his former student who was as close to a son to him, as Abby was like a daughter to him. He needed to live to make Lester's life hell. He couldn't trust anyone else to do it well enough. And then there was Claudia Brown...

But the suicidal thoughts hadn't really ever left. Not that he'd let anyone know that.

* * *

Being a home office individual, generally Claudia Brown was expected to have a normal mental health, save for the madness from the ARC. It was almost a stereotype - no-one would've realised her problems upon seeing, speaking to or listening to the woman. In fact, no-one actually knew, save for Claudia herself.

Claudia's mother was, oddly enough, a model 'in her better days'. This probably hadn't helped Claudia's more prominent (currently) issue. Her mother used to be very beautiful and had a perfect body shape when she was Claudia's age, which she retained for a good few years until she was in her late fourties. Possibly even later. Though Claudia was a strong woman, the difference between herself and her mother made her feel very inscure about herself. She told herself to 'grow up!' as her mother had probably had surgery to make herself that way, but still...

It made Claudia feel, frankly, fat. Something she could not deal with. How could anyone bear to look at her without running away in disgust? She knew it was irrational, but it still struck a chord with her. It began in her mid-teens, but the issue still existed now, brought on even more strongly by her mother's tragic death in a recent plane-crash. Claudia Brown starved herself. She didn't 'never, EVER eat', in current times she would often be found in the canteen having a sandwich... about twice a week. Occasionally, she felt dizzy, but she never noticed. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she still felt slightly fat, and so the habit continued. Deliberately ignoring the fact her ribs were becoming more and more prominent was easy, after all.

Then there was her second issue. Three, sharp blades were hidden behind her bathroom sink. It was because of the stress, because sometimes counting to ten in your head backwards and forwards, then putting on a calm face wasn't enough to quell the horrible pressure it brought upon her. You didn't often catch Claudia Brown in anything with sleeves that didn't go beyond her elbows. Over the past year, from when the Home Office/ARC team was formed to now, it was doubtful Claudia ever wore short sleeves apart from the privacy of her home. The scars were far too revealing, something she didn't want to burden anyone else with the knowledge of. So she didn't. No-one would know.

Oddly enough, she was squeamish around blood normally, but seemingly not her own. Maybe it was because she knew what it was, seen it appear, knew who's, maybe because she'd caused it of her own will that it didn't frighten her as much.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Lester knew about all the team's issues. He also knew that Connor was mildly allergic to cats, Abby was allergic to penicillin, Stephen was diabetic but was very private about it, Cutter and Claudia were, ironically, both allergic to courgettes, oddly enough. How he knew all of these details was completely private and unrevealable, but the best he could make of them was 'though they are geniuses, they are seriously messed up'. He had known about Claudia from around the second week she had been working under him - as a home office individual, it was slightly harder to find out about her than the average civilians that Stephen, Cutter, Connor and Abby had previously been.

He wasn't cruel enough as to expose each of their secrets, though he had no doubt that if Helen Cutter was in charge then there would be no secrecy between the ARC members.

As he watched them from his office, Sir James Lester* almost feels the possible slightest hint of, just possibly, worry slip into his mind. For now, each of their individual issues wouldn't affect them... but very soon, there was a possibility they could. He just hoped to the possible God above that they would bloody get themselves sorted out!

Before it was too late...

* * *

_**a/n: * I'm not sure if Lester was a sir yet, I was never very clear if he was a sir from the start or not, so...**_

**You have been warned. Please review, as reviews do absolutely make my day, and subscribe as well (Review and Subscribe for a dinosaur cookie *hint hint*)! To readers from the Kung Fu Games: Yes, I will be finishing the story and writing the sequel soon, it is all planned out and will be taken in a different direction from end onwards! Review, thanks, and goodnight!**

**(UNRELATED: The other day, I got the first two series of Primeval for £6 each. I was, to put it lightly, happy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Basically, in terms of continuity, Claudia Brown still exists and Jenny + Oliver Leek don't, but it have gone on like it actually did - the government decided to move them from the Home Office to the Anomaly Research Centre. Lester and Claudia, obviously, went with them. In this story, they all have certain issues, as described in the Prologue and throughout the story, which will be the focus [of the story]. ****IT MAY BE TRIGGERING, SO PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT COULD BE A POSSIBLE TRIGGER FOR YOU!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I most likely ever, own Primeval. I am just borrowing the characters, and I pinky promise that I will return them to the Primeval Overlords. Primeval is owned by Impossible Pictures (aka not me).**_

* * *

Claudia Brown stared down, blankly, at the huge pile of paperwork that had amassed whilst she had been out on the field. Looking at the hours ahead of her that would be spent on it made her truly dizzy. But she was strong, and it was kind of important that the work got done, however dreaded it was. After all, don't worry - there'll be more tomorrow!

Ugh. As it was paperwork, she knew she'd, obviously, need a pen. If only she could use a computer... Looking down, she could see her pens had all ran out. She remembered Cutter had far, far too many pens, way more than he actually needed.

Seemed like a decent enough excuse. As long as the work got done and the ARC wasn't left in a similar state to a bombsite, Claudia doubted Lester gave a flip on how they did their work. So she pushed herself out of her seat... Then promptly sat back down.

The world had taken an alarming shift to the right, before spinning round like a circus ride. Okay. Pen could wait. She felt like crumpling to the ground, but Claudia had far more dignity than that. After waiting a few moments, she got back up.

Still dizzy, but she'll deal with that. Probably over-exhaustion. Gently, she took a step forward...

Then another...

Then..

She felt herself go flying forwards, before landing. Feeling herself go bright red, she was so glad she'd not worn a skirt on that particular day. Quickly, she got up and brushed herself own, before steadily continuing onwards. Claudia Brown was determined to get a pen off Nick Cutter - she would do whatever it took. However ridiculous it would be.

"There we go," Claudia whispered to herself.

"Like a baby's first steps - we're gonna be waiting for her 'till we're old and grey." She could hear sniggering behind her, but she tried to ignore it, and the whispers. Maybe the paperwork would have to wait until tomorrow, maybe she needed to have a rest and find out what was wrong...

Actually, too much paperwork, Claudia realised with a sigh. But the paperwork was fundamental to the country's safety - clearly more important than the minor issue of her health. Besides, she'd be _fine_.

Despite all the embarrassment she was receiving from her colleagues, she stepped onwards, and eventually arrived at Cutter's office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"'ello?" The door swung open and Nick Cutter looked out, "Ah, Claudia Brown, to what do I owe this pleasure? I trust you've not just come to say 'ello?"

"As lovely as it is to see you, I need a few pens, and I remembered you said you had been given far too many, so I thought it would be most convenient for the both of us if I took some as well. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine by me..." His face suddenly looked worried "Are you alright? You're swaying..."

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Just a bit overtired." Truthfully, the world was spinning, but there was nothing in the world that would make Claudia tell anyone that, least of all Nick Cutter. He didn't look convinced at her answer, but let her in anyway. Dragging out a large box from a corner of the cluttered wasteland that was his office, he pulled open the lid to reveal millions of identical pens, all piled up inside.

"Don't know why they thought I'd need 'em, but at least I'll never run out of pens. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they're still around even after my death. Take as many as you want, and more. Won't affect me in the slightest." She took two handfuls of pens, then thanked Nick. Once done, she started to walk out.

Black started to speckle her vision as she felt her knees buckle. The most strong-willed person in the world, let alone Claudia, couldn't have controlled her starved body by that point. Her internal arguments proved fruitless, as the darkness began to claim her vision. The last thing she consciously comprehended was the pens all spilling out of her hands. She fell to the floor, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Nick had suspected something was wrong when he saw the glazed look in Claudia's eyes, as if she had a fever, and her uncontrollable swaying. No matter how many effects he had heard could happen to a love-struck fool, this wasn't normal.

She had hollow cheeks, which no makeup, however well-applied, could possibly hide.

As she walked out of his office, he sat down, slightly stressed.

His worse fears were confirmed when he heard a 'THUMP' just outside his office that could only be a body. And Cutter _really _doubted it was Connor... though it was possible Connor _had _fallen off his skateboard with awkward timing. Either way, Cutter needed to find Claudia.

She lay, dead to the world, in a heap halfway down the corridor to which his office opened out onto. Racing up to her, he checked for a pulse.

Weak, but still there.

She was still breathing.

Okay, she wasn't dead. Cutter let his worse fear wash away, before he became almost paralysed with fear once more.

What was wrong with Claudia Brown?

He couldn't think. God, he was terrified. The woman he loved could be dying, and at the current moment there was absolutely nothing he could do. She didn't even know he loved him - he resolved right there and then, once she was better, and he would do anything in his power to make sure she did, he would tell her his feelings for her.

Picking her up bridal style, he almost dropped her in shock. She was so light, far, far lighter than the average body weight comparative to her size. Dangerously light. A closer look at her clothes, their bagginess, revealed she was also dangerously thin.

"WE NEED MEDICAL HELP NOW!" Cutter yelled out, hoping someone already knew before his announcement and was on their way now. "Don't you die on me Claudia, don't you die. You're gonna be fine. Why the hell are you this light? God help you, please." The murmured comforts, as he ran to the medical centre in the ARC, hopefully to catch up with the medics and clash on the way.

How could she have become so thin, so dangerously thin, without noticing? This would've taken weeks to get to such a state. It's not like Claudia never ate-

"Oh damn, damn, damnit! Claudia? Oh my god..." It dawned upon him that the reason Claudia was so thin was very likely self-inflicted. It made Cutter feel sad, really - Claudia was such a beautiful woman, why did she need to hurt herself, and others in turn, by doing this?

Finally, after what felt like hours, Cutter came across the medical team. Carefully, he placed Claudia down on the stretcher they held. The lead medic checked her pulse and breathing rate, before quickly speaking to his assistant.

"What's wrong with her?" Cutter demanded off the medic. He had his suspicions, but he wanted them to be confirmed by an expert.

"It needs explaining in further detail, and we need Miss Brown to confirm my thoughts-"

"What. Is. Wrong?" He needed to know

"Her state has lead me to believe... she suffers from self-inflicted starvation, a disorder. I can't tell what for certain, but I suspect, considering the lifestyle Miss Brown leads, she suffers from Anorexia."

* * *

**a/n: Please review. I hope I'm in-character, I'm not too sure. Also, no flames please. And I know going to Cutter for a pen is an awful excuse to have them meet without an anomaly, I just... don't think I had any better excuse, and I had a mental image of Cutter having loads and loads and loads of pens :l. Not too sure about this chapter...  
Thanks to reviewers, please review, and subscribe!**


End file.
